


Beware O The Witcher

by DeafBubblegum



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafBubblegum/pseuds/DeafBubblegum
Summary: A song inspired by a conversation where what if Jaskier and Geralt fell out, and Jaskier created a song to get people to hate him again... thus, this song.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Beware O The Witcher

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the formatting is bad, I did this on my phone.  
> Please do not use without permission.

"The Butcher of Rivia, the White Wolf is now red  
Lock up your children, tell them the stories in bed  
Of the Butcher of Rivia, who monsters dread  
I'll tell you, my friends, beware o the witcher, les you find yourself dead."

Covered in mud, in blood and in ichor  
His purse is filling and hes getting ever richer  
He gains off your misery, as your life gets shitter  
Cause of the monsters that roam, the worst is the Witcher

So beware o the witcher, the White Wolf turned red  
Lock up your children, tell them the stories in bed  
Of the Butcher of Rivia, the monster we dread  
Beware o the Witcher, les you end up dead

Can we call him a man, if all he causes is pain  
Those who once called him friend, now only feel shame  
The witcher, o the witcher once high in fame  
The White Wolf turned red, have I been plain?

Beware o the witcher, the white wolf turned red  
Beware o the witcher, tell the stories in bed  
Beware o the witcher, the one we all dread  
Beware o the butcher, les you end up dead."


End file.
